Sound emitted by noise sources, such as construction equipment, is an important design and manufacture consideration. Sound emission testing of such products is often necessary to verify noise specification standards. For example, the International Organization for Standardization ("ISO") has developed test code standards for exterior and operator noise levels for such work machines in stationary and dynamic conditions designated ISO 6393-6396. It is essential for manufacturers to test work machines to determine whether they meet such test code standards.
In particular, construction equipment manufacturers have a heightened awareness of noise emission requirements because of particular European Economic Council directives, such as 86/662/EEC, which require earthmoving equipment manufacturers to place a label on their equipment specifying the noise the machine emits. The manufacturer must provide a "Certificate of Conformity" which guarantees that the machine emits noise levels less than or equal to that shown on the label. The impact upon manufacturers is significant because the directive requires accurate documentation of noise emissions from machines leaving the assembly lines.
To simplify measurement procedures, it would be desirable to utilize a noise testing system that the manufacturer can use to conduct measurements at or near the assembly site. Conventional systems are costly and constrained because they are located indoors. The indoor location may raise concerns regarding both safety and set-up time issues, and may not meet many test-code standards. Likewise, outdoor noise testing according to the standards often require more than one skilled worker to simultaneously operate the work implement and the testing equipment, and long setup and testing times. It would be desirable to have a user-friendly system in which one worker can perform all of the required testing in a short period of time.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.